


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by LegendaryStarCat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryStarCat/pseuds/LegendaryStarCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyana has a weird version of "Christmas Spirit." Kitty Pryde/Peter Quill fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

"Do they have mistletoe in space?"

Peter Quill raised his eyebrows up in amusement, as the holographic image of Kitty Pryde sat beside him on his bed. "What sort of question is that?!"

Kitty giggled, "an interesting one."

"To say the least. Where the heck did that come from?"

"I don't know. It's almost Christmas here, and the kids wanted to...um, deck the halls?" Peter snorted. "No, it gets better. So Illyana says she's going to port off to Limbo to pick up some demon mistletoe."

"Are you serious?"

"100% no lie. Demon mistletoe."

"And she wasn't kidding?" Peter didn't know much about Illyana, other than what Kitty had told her--they used to be best friends and were working towards it again now, she had magically aged in Limbo, and she had gotten...a little weird since her experiences there--but it sounded too jokey to be coming from this Illyana.

Kitty shook her head. "No joke. She came back with a sprig of it and, I kid you not, the red berry was an eyeball."

"An eyeball?"

"It BLINKED at me!" Peter made a noise and started laughing while Kitty covered her face in mock horror. "But the worst part is, 'Yana is all like, 'no, Kitty, this is the best part of Christmas!'"

"What did you say to her?"

"'I'm Jewish!'"

Peter flopped back in his bed, laughing heartily. "Has she tried to kiss anyone with it."

"I don't know, I've been avoiding that thing like it's the Legacy Virus." Kitty stuck her tongue out.

Peter smiled warmly and Kitty laughed. There was a soft pause where they smiled at each other before Kitty asked, "so, DO they have mistletoe in space?"


End file.
